Amor familiar
by rosmarlin
Summary: Capitulo extra de la fic "Enseñame a amar". A pesar de lo que le dijo en una ocasión a Bella, si hubo un momento en la vida de Edward, en el que dudó del amor que su familia siente por él.


**¡Hola mi gente hermosa!. Ustedes lo saben que yo adoro a Carlisle y a Esme y su interacción con Edward, y visto que ya había hecho un capitulo extra entre Edward y Esme, pensé que era correcto que Carlisle también tuviese el suyo. Yo nunca escribo nada a caso, si bien recuerdan en el ultimo capitulo publicado de la fic original, Bella narra que Carlisle le contó un hecho de la vida de Edward que a ella le hace sentir deseos de llorar (a pesar de no ser posible). Y bien, aquí tienen todo lo ocurrido.**

**Hay muchas cosas que me pertenecen, como una cantidad absurda de libros, un ordenador, un coche que he pagado con mucho esfuerzo y un perrito que se llama Augusto al que adoro (el que se ve en la foto de mi perfil) . Pero ni Crepúsculo, ni Edward Cullen me pertenecen, aunque yo si que le pertenezco a Edward...**

**Amor familiar.**

_Carlisle POV. _

Como a eso de las tres de la madrugada entré por quinta vez en la habitación de Edward, no podía evitar hacerlo. En apariencia él estaba plácidamente dormido, pero si se prestaba atención a su respiración se le escuchaba uno que otro suspiro que en ocasiones se le escapaba en sueños, y si uno se acercaba lo suficiente se podía ver que aun tenia las huellas de sus lagrimas en las mejillas. Mi hijo había llorado hasta quedarse dormido.

No era así que me esperaba que íbamos a pasar nuestro fin de semana solos en casa. Dos días atrás estaba tan emocionado ante la idea de pasar un tiempo de calidad con Edward. En cambio ahora necesitaba urgentemente a mi familia, los necesitaba a todos aquí para que le aseguraran a mi hijo que no era cierto nada de eso que pensaba; según él yo no era capaz de hablar por ellos, por mucho de que en la realidad nuestros sentimientos por el más pequeño de nuestra familia fuesen los mismos en cada uno de nosotros.

Esme había viajado a Forks a redecorar la casa en la que viviríamos próximamente, Jasper y Alice estaban en París, celebrando el aniversario del día en el que se conocieron, y Emmett y Rosalie habían salido el fin de semana de caza. Yo cuidaría de Edward y la pasaríamos genial, pero al final resultó que no fue así.

Edward a sus trece años se estaba volviendo un jovencito estupendo, pero aun así en el fondo bajo ciertos aspectos seguía siendo un niño. Poseía una inteligencia increíble, motivo por el cual la misma Esme decidió que su educación la tendría en casa, cuando un año atrás había tenido un problema con su profesora por no recibir el grado de educación que estimulaba su potencial. Resultó ser la elección correcta porque Edward iba mucho más adelantado que los chicos de su edad.

Me aparté del umbral de la habitación en el que estaba apoyado, para dirigirme a su cama y sentarme a su lado. Con los dedos aparté el siempre rebelde cabello que le caía sobre la frente y disturbaba sus ojos; había vuelto a crecer y un nuevo corte sería necesario en el futuro.

-¿Por qué no me quieres? - le escuché que murmuraba en sueños, hablar dormido era algo que hacia desde pequeño.

Me detuve en el acto por sus palabras, de ser posible creo que sentí una grieta en mi corazón, mientras éste se rompía. Edward no tenia por qué sentirse así.

**Flash Back**

_Estaba lavando los platos de la cena de Edward, como Esme no se encontraba presente en estos días, me tocaba a mi encargarme de su alimentación. Reconozco que era una tarea un poco desagradable de ejecutar, pero por mi hijo estaba dispuesto a hacer esto y más. No cocinaba tan bien como Esme, pero la verdad es que me defendía bastante bien ; además ni modo que dejara a Edward hacerlo. No después de que unos meses atrás casi quemara la casa, intentando preparar en la cocina una fórmula para hacerse invisible utilizando el equipo del pequeño científico que le habían regalado sus hermanos por navidad._

_Había escuchado decir en varias ocasiones que existían personas que eran un imán natural para atraer los problemas, pero Edward en realidad parecía tener un radar especial para encontrarlos e ir hacia ellos._

_Terminé con el último vaso y me sequé las manos, para ir hacia el segundo piso en busca de Edward. Habíamos quedado que después de cenar veríamos algunos DVD juntos y él había subido a su habitación a buscarlos, pero ya habían pasado varios minutos y era extraño que aun no bajase._

_Me acerqué a la última estancia del lado derecho, en dónde se veía la luz encendida, la habitación de Edward. Cuando abrí bien la puerta no lo encontré, y pensé que tal vez estaba en el cuarto de juegos, quizás la película que quería ver estaba allí. Pero me equivoqué en mi suposición. Concentrándome para escuchar el latido de su corazón, me di cuenta que provenía del tercer piso, del ático, y la cosa me extrañó. Edward nunca subía hasta el ático, no tenía por qué visto que lo único que teníamos arriba eran objetos viejos que ya no usábamos, en especial sus cosas de cuando era bebé._

_Lo encontré en una esquina, dándome la espalda e iluminado solo por una pequeña luz proveniente de su vieja lampara de pokemon. Sus músculos estaban tensos y su pulso y sus respiraciones estaban más aceleradas de los normal. Eso me alarmó, no conocía los motivos, pero empezaba a creer que algo iba terriblemente mal para Edward._

_-¿Qué haces aquí Edward? - pregunté suavemente a su espalda._

_Él se sobresaltó un poco al descubrir mi presencia, pero no hizo el menor amago de girarse para verme._

_-Nada, me pareció haber escuchado algo y vine a controlar – me respondió con una vocecilla un poco estrangulada y temblorosa ¿Es que había estado llorando?, eso me gustó aun menos._

_- Seguramente se trata del viento – fuera estaba haciendo una tormenta bastante fuerte, y el viento no había dejado de golpear las ventanas desde hace un par de horas._

_-Si, seguro que es eso – susurró con la misma voz de antes._

_Me acerqué de inmediato hacia él, me estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad._

_-¿Estás bien? - le pregunté, colocando la mano sobre su hombro. Él se alejó unos centímetros de mi, como deseando que dejase de tocarlo, eso me dolió, pero lo complací dejando caer la mano. _

_Solo me asintió para responder a mi pregunta, pero eso no me convenció. Una vez más volví a colocar la mano sobre su hombro, pero ésta vez para girarlo y poder verle la cara. Estaba en lo cierto antes cuando pensé que quizás estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban irritados por las lágrimas y sus mejillas todas mojadas._

_Me quedé paralizado en mi lugar, nunca lo había visto así y me sentía desesperado por hacer algo, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa con tal de hacer que mi hijo parase de llorar._

_-¿Qué ocurre Edward?_

_Él no me contestó, pasó varios minutos mirándome directamente a los ojos con sus esmeraldas. Yo no era Jasper para poder estar seguro de saber lo que sentía Edward, pero en sus ojos podía leer tantos sentimientos que no sabia decir cual de ellos era el predominante. Había rabia, dolor y traición._

_-¿Edward? - lo volví a llamar, cuando ya se me hizo evidente que no me contestaría._

_-¿Sentiste lástima? - espetó de repente, como si se sintiese traicionado._

_-¿Cómo dices?- pregunté confundido._

_-Me escuchaste bien Carlisle – Sin poder evitarlo, sentí mi mandíbula caerse, Edward nunca nos había hablado de esa manera, ni tanto menos me había llamado jamás con mi nombre de pila, antes era "papi" y ahora "papá" - Quiero saber si sentiste lástima por mi cuando me encontraste y si fue por ese motivo que decidieron adoptarme._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar algo así? - le contesté con otra pregunta, un tanto horrorizado de que Edward pusiese llegar a pensar algo tan espantoso._

_Él levantó sus manos, y solo entonces me fijé bien en los objetos que sostenía. Antes toda mi atención había sido capturada por su rostro y sus lágrimas y no me había percatado de nada más a mi alrededor, algo bastante inusual dado nuestra condición de vampiros, pero creo que es bastante justificable visto la situación. Se trataban de una manta azul y un trozo de papel. Eran la carta escrita por su madre biológica y la manta que lo había arropado, cuando Edward llegó al hospital central de Chicago hace más de trece años atrás._

_Me estremecí al caer en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, aun no era el momento para que Edward encontrase esos objetos, no estaba preparado. Esme y yo habíamos tomado la decisión de que esperaríamos hasta sus 18 años para contarle de qué manera era que había llegado a nuestras existencias. Cuando tenia dos años y empezó a entender superficialmente de lo que hablábamos, le explicamos que no eramos sus padres biológicos, que él al igual que sus hermanos había sido adoptado, pero que en realidad eso no cambiaba nada, porque para todo lo demás era nuestro hijo. Pero nunca le contamos la verdadera historia que estaba detrás de su adopción._

_-No sentí lástima por ti Edward, jamás. Todo lo contrario , desde el primer momento en el que te vi entraste en mi corazón y te quise como se quiere a un hijo. - Le contesté a lo que él quería saber, sin andarme con más rodeos. _

_-¿Y por qué te voy a creer a ti? - me susurró herido - ¿Por qué tengo que creer que tus palabras son ciertas, cómo me puede querer alguien, cuando ni siquiera mis proprios padres me quisieron?_

_Un pensamiento un tanto infantil y egoísta se cruzó por mi cabeza, quería decir que Esme y yo eramos sus padres, y que lo queríamos más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, pero refrené mi lengua antes de llegar a hablar. Esto no se trataba de mi, sino de él._

_-Eso no lo sabes, quizás darte en adopción fue algo que no pudieron evitar – dije con optimismo, esperando que mis palabras pudieran darle un poco de esperanza. _

_-¡No es cierto! - gritó con furia - ¡No me querían, mi padre no quiso saber nada de mi, y mi madre encontró más fácil abandonarme que luchar para poder estar a mi lado!_

_Suspiré sin que él se diera cuenta, di un paso hacia adelante, aliviado al ver que Edward no se alejaba de mi, y me puse de rodillas para así hacer que su mirada fuese más alta que la mía, y coloqué las manos sobre sus brazos, en un apretón suave pero aun así firme._

_-Tu madre si te quería, pero no pudo estar a tu lado. Lee otra vez la carta hijo, te das cuenta que a pesar de todo ella pide que te den el nombre, que había escogido para ti. Porque quería que aunque fuera pequeño, tuvieses un pedacito de ella contigo. - Agité ligeramente los brazos de Edward, para darle más fuerza a mis palabras - Además te queremos nosotros, eso lo sabes de sobre Edward. Eres el sueño viviente de nuestra familia, eres nuestro pequeño ángel como te dice tu madre, eso nunca tienes que dudarlo._

_-¿Cómo es posible? - preguntó con la duda escrita claramente en sus ojos – Ustedes son vampiros, son perfectos, en cambio yo solo soy un simple niño humano, absolutamente común. Y encima de todo soy un error, alguien que ni siquiera tenia que haber nacido... - susurró, empezando a llorar una vez más..._

_-¡No digas eso! - casi le grité, era la primera vez que le alzaba la voz en sus trece años, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía tolerar que mi hijo pensase tan poca cosa de sí mismo. - Ven aquí – le dije, atrayendole a mis brazos para abrazarlo, al ver que su llanto se hacia más fuerte. Él me abrazó con toda la fuerza que poseían sus brazos, y apoyó la mejilla en mi hombro. _

_Estuvimos así varios minutos, mientras alaciaba sus cabellos, y le murmuraba constantemente que sí que lo quería. Cuando lo consideré oportuno, me levanté una vez más, sosteniendo a Edward en mis brazos, mientras salía del ático, dejando atrás las carta y la manta; aparentemente en algún momento de nuestra conversación, los había dejado caer al suelo. Por una vez Edward no se quejó del hecho de que lo estuviese cargando en mis brazos, y levantó las piernas para rodear mi cintura; cuando cumplió diez años nos dijo a todos que ya era mayor para eso, y desde entonces solo lo hacíamos cuando se quedaba dormido viendo la televisión y había que llevarlo a la cama, y él no protestaba por el simple hecho de que se encontraba sumergido en la inconsciencia._

_Lo llevé a su habitación y lo senté en la cama, mientras me sentaba a su lado. El silencio se hizo presente entre nosotros, mientras yo esperaba a que Edward se calmara finalmente, y él veía con la mirada perdida algún punto entre sus libros. Después de un poco profirió un suspiro tembloroso y se limpió las últimas lágrimas que le habían caído, de alguna manera sabia que habían más, pero Edward por el momento no tenia intensiones de derramarlas._

_-¿Cómo me encontraron? - preguntó en un susurro, sin apartar la vista de los libros._

_-Ocurrió el 22 de junio, yo estaba de guardia en el hospital de Chicago y esa noche los de seguridad te encontraron en las puertas de urgencias del hospital, estabas envuelto en la manta y con la carta. Y estabas terriblemente enfermo, tenias pulmonía._

_Eso pareció capturar toda su atención y se giró a verme -¿Estaba enfermo? - casi exclamó alarmado, él mismo se consideraba un bicho raro por no haber enfermado nunca. _

_-Si, – le asentí – como sabes a la época yo trabajaba como pediatra, así que fui quien se ocupó de tu caso. Mientras te atendía, abriste los ojos y me viste directamente a la cara. En ese momento supe que eras mi hijo Edward _

_-¿De verdad? - por primera vez esa noche, desde que lo encontré en el ático, estaba perimiendo que la esperanza brillase en sus ojos. Le sonreí._

_-Por supuesto que si, no había otra manera para explicar lo que sentí por ti en ese momento. Aunque claro Alice ya te había visto venir, horas después cuando volví a casa (después de que una enfermera prácticamente me obligara) ella nos lo dijo, que ibas a ser parte de ésta familia. Cuando ya te teníamos con nosotros en casa nos contó que había tenido la primera visión dos días antes de que llegaras al hospital, en el momento en el que naciste, y desde entonces no había hecho otra cosa que estar al pendiente de ti, sin que ninguno de nosotros lo supiésemos. ¿Me crees ahora cuando te digo que si que te queremos?_

_Él me negó con la cabeza, ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_

_-Edward ...- empecé una vez más, pero él solo me interrumpió._

_-Te creo que me quieres, tú si. Pero no sé los demás, no puedes hablar por ellos papá – sus ojos se aguaron una vez más, pero no cayó ni una. Empezó a hipar dos segundos después, seguramente a causa de todo el llanto._

_-¿Quieres que te vaya a buscar un vaso de agua? - me asintió, me levanté para ir en dirección a la cocina, cuando el móvil en mi bolsillo empezó a sonar. Lo tomé entre mis manos para ver quién era, no reconocí el numero, pero en cuanto vi que el prefijo era de Francia, supe de inmediato de quién se trataba... - Alice – le saludé. No tenia que preguntar nada, ya sabia que había visto todo lo que acababa de ocurrir._

_-Pásamelo Carlisle, por favor – apremió Alice _

_-Si, está aquí a mi lado, enseguida te lo comunico – le entregué el móvil a Edward, quien lo tomó un tanto extrañado – tus hermanos quieren hablar contigo – le dije._

_Salí de la habitación, para ir a buscar el vaso de agua que había prometido. Pero no pude evitar que mi oído de agudizara para escuchar la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en el segundo piso._

_-A-Alice – dijo Edward entre hipos. La respuesta de ella fue clara y directa._

_-No quiero que vuelvas a pensar otra vez algo tan horroroso, Edward Anthony Cullen. Me has dejado más helada de lo que ya soy con lo que he visto. ¿Que no te queremos, que sentimos lástima por ti y por eso es que te conservamos en la familia? Eso es lo más absurdo que puedes llegar a pensar. Aleja todos esas ideas raras de esa cabecita tuya tan bonita ¿De acuerdo?_

_-De acuerdo – le susurró Edward._

_-Yo te quiero muchísimo cariño. _

_-Yo también – dijo él._

_-Ahora te paso a Jasper, que él también quiere hablar contigo._

_-Edward – escuché la voz de mi hijo militar por la otra parte de la linea – Alice me ha contado lo que ha ocurrido ¿Por qué crees algo así?_

_-Yo...yo... este...- empezó a decir Edward con dificultad, y sospeché que estaba llorando una vez más. Terminé de subir lo que quedaba de las escaleras a velocidad de vampiro, teniendo mucho cuidado de no derramar el agua. Entré en la habitación y lo vi otra vez con sus mejillas moradas._

_- No lo siento personalmente – siguió Jasper – porque no estoy cerca de ti, pero en tu voz si me puedo dar cuenta de cómo estás. No es así Edward, te equivocas. Yo mejor que nadie te puedo confirmar que todos en la familia te adoramos. Yo te quiero._

_Edward no dijo nada y continuó hipando, le entregué el agua para que pudiera beber un poco._

_-¿Te acuerdas de tu séptimo cumpleaños Edward? - preguntó Jasper._

_Edward asintió, pero después pareció acordarse que Jasper no podía verlo, así que susurró – Si._

_-¿Tú crees que todo hubiese terminado tan bien si no hubiese sido por el gran cariño que te tengo. Tienes una sangre que huele de verdad muy bien chaval, – dijo con una risa irónica – y si no fuera porque eres mi hermanito, ni siquiera Alice, Emmett y Rosalie hubiesen sido capaz de refrenarme como lo hicieron ese día. ¿Me crees, verdad que si?_

_-Si, te creo_

_-Sé que necesitas que los demás te lo digan para estar seguro de sus sentimientos, pero vas a verdad que al final yo tengo razón. También Esme, Rosalie y Emmett te quieren. Tú eres la pequeña peste de Emmett y mía, eres nuestro tercer mosquetero._

_Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa por ese comentario, y ese simple gesto me tranquilizó y alegró de sobre manera._

_-Bueno, ya te dejamos, que Alice dice que dentro de poco te va a dar sueño. Nos vemos la próxima semana cuando volvamos a casa, ¿De acuerdo campeón?_

_-Muy bien – le dijo Edward. Y presionó el botón para cerrar la llamada y me pasó el móvil. Después terminó de beber el agua que yo le había traído._

_-¿Te sientes mejor? - le pregunté suavemente, él solo me asintió. - Entiendo cuando dices que yo no puedo asegurar nada por los demás, después de todo no soy capaz de leer las mentes, ese sería tu don algún día si decides ser trasformado, no el mio. - le dije con una sonrisa – Pero sí hay una persona por la que soy capaz de hablar y es porque la conozco de la misma manera que me conozco a mi mismo. Tu madre te quiere Edward, eso lo sé. Fue amor a primera vista, te adoró desde el primer momento en el que te vio, de la misma forma que me ocurrió a mi._

_Él no me dijo nada, solo me entregó el vaso ya vacío y se acostó para acurrucarse debajo de las cobijas. _

_-Alice tenia razón, tengo mucho sueño. Me puedes dejar solo, por favor papá – pidió._

_-Está bien, - accedí a su petición, agachándome para depositar un beso en su frente – Te quiero mucho._

_-Yo también – contestó con un susurró._

_-No vuelvas a dudar nunca más de eso.- pedí._

_Me asintió y yo salí una vez más de la habitación. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, volví a escuchar el sonido sofocado de su llanto._

_De inmediato decidí que lo que tenia que hacer era llamar a Esme, Edward la necesitaba y mi mujer no me lo perdonaría si al regresar dentro de cuatro días (como estaba previsto), se enteraba de lo ocurrido y de que yo no le había avisado._

_La llamé y le dije que era indispensable que volviese para más tardar mañana, porque Edward la necesitaba, le aseguré que no era un problema de vida o muerte (como ella en un primer momento había sospechado con pánico), pero que eso no hacia que su presencia aquí fuese menos necesaria. Ella me prometió que estaría de vuelta tan pronto como se lo permitiese el coche, y mientras hablaba pude escuchar el ruido del motor encenderse y ella que aceleraba._

_Quise llamar también a Emmett y Rosalie, pero ninguno de los dos se había llevado el móvil y no tenia ni idea de qué tan lejos llegarían en su expedición de caza. Además no quise ni pensar en lo que estarían haciendo esos dos a ésta hora de la noche. Por ellos sí que tendría que esperar hasta que volviesen para que hablaran con Edward._

**Fin Flash Back**

A las seis y media de la mañana escuché un motor apagarse en el garaje y supe que Esme había llegado. Salí de la casa en su encuentro y en cuanto a la tuve bien segura entre mis brazos, la besé con toda la pasión que poseía. Dios, cuanto amo a ésta mujer, no me había dado cuenta de la falta que me había hecho hasta que no la vi.

-¿Qué ocurrió Carlisle? - me preguntó, cuando dos minutos después nuestros labios se separaron. Sus ojos brillaban de preocupación.

Entramos en la casa, y sin omitir detalle le conté lo que había sucedido. En cuanto acabé, ella me miró como si hubiese apenas visto un fantasma, y supe que quería llorar, pero no le era posible. Sin decirme ni una palabra entró en la habitación de Edward. Fue a sentarse en la cama a su lado y empezó a acariciar vehementemente sus mejillas.

-Edward, - le decía suavemente – Vamos mi pequeño ángel. Despierta que mamá ya está aquí.

Tuvo que repetir un par de veces más las frases, antes de que Edward frunciese el ceño, y la comisura de sus ojos empezase a temblar para abrirlos.

-¿Mamá? - preguntó con voz ronca por el sueño, y todavía adormilado.

-Si, mi niño. Mamá ya está aquí. Perdona que te despierte tan temprano, pero esto no puede esperar. Ven aquí – le dijo las misma palabras que utilicé yo mismo unas horas antes, y lo ayudó a que se sentara para poder abrazarlo, lo acunó entre sus brazos y empezó a darle besos en el cabello – Yo te quiero Edward, te quiero mucho más de lo que tu te imaginas. Tú y tu padre sois lo más importante para mi. Sois mis dos personas preferidas en el mundo – dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica, seguramente haciendo referencia a un hecho ocurrido cuando Edward tenia 8 años.

Debido a un trabajo escolar, nos había pedido a cada uno de nosotros que le hiciésemos una lista de nuestras "diez personas preferidas en el mundo", y para su gran sorpresa y orgullo, él siempre se encontraba en el segundo lugar, después de nuestras respectivas parejas.

-Prometeme que jamás volverás a cuestionarte algo así – pidió mi Esme.

-Te lo prometo – le contestó Edward, derramando un par de lágrimas más. Solo que ésta vez sabia que eran de alivio y felicidad.

**Ya saben lo que hay que hacer ;), ¿lo adoran?, ¿lo odian?**

**Besos, Ros**


End file.
